


Noctis gets visitors from the King of the Iron Fist Tournament

by Vrafter



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Tekken, Tekken (2010)
Genre: Crossover, Fun, Intimidation, Laughter, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrafter/pseuds/Vrafter
Summary: Xiaoyu, Asuka and Nina gets sent to land of Eos to personally greet Prince Noctis to the seventh King of the Iron Fist tournament.  Things should go smoothly right?





	Noctis gets visitors from the King of the Iron Fist Tournament

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a part 2 to this. Depends on the feed back I get from this. Anyway, i hope you enjoy this one-shot. I apologize if the writing seems clumped up together. I tried to separate it the best I could lol.

Xiaoyu, Asuka and Nina traveled down the road on their way to the new location for the 7th King of the Iron Fist tournament named the Hammerhead. It was a location that laid in a far off land named Eos. The three of them was chosen to properly welcome Noctis, the Crown Prince and heir to throne of Lucis. As the car they traveled in zoomed down the long roads of Eos, Xiaoyu and Asuka had multiple conversations to keep them occupied while Nina got more annoyed the more they ran their mouths. Nina didn't really want to be here but she was told by the higher ups in charge of the tournament to give her greetings to the new participant. Xiaoyu, on the other hand, was excited to meet this new guy as her curiosity always gets to her. Asuka was curious to meet him too but mainly to see how strong he looked. Trying to get a read on the competition no doubt. After constant laughing from Xiaoyu and Asuka in the expense of Nina’s sanity, they finally made it to Hammerhead. They was told prior to the trip that Noctis likes to hang around there and will most likely be the place to see him.  
Xiaoyu jumped out the car and looked up around the area with blinking eyes. There isn't much around besides a garage, a diner, a trailer and some gas pumps for vehicles. She puts her hands on her hips with a confusing face. She feels somewhat underdressed considering the cool atmosphere wearing her school uniform which was one of those typical uniforms you see in Japanese high schools but she ignored that fact.  
“Why would someone hang out here? This look like a place for old folks or something.” Xiaoyu said walking towards the garage hoping to find someone inside.  
Asuka jumped out the car a few moments later stretching her body and rubs the back of her head. She was wearing her uniform as well but her was a bit more revealing. She wore a short loose button up shirt and denim short shorts with boots.  
“I think it's a pretty chill looking spot. It has a huge field behind it. Awesome for camping and training.” Asuka said as she follows behind Xiaoyu towards the garage.  
Nina got out the driver’s seat, opens the door and shuts it. She leans on the hood of car and crossed her arms, awaiting on Noctis so she can greet him so she can hurry up and leave. She is wearing her blue cocktail dress. Since she is an assassin, wearing her espionage outfits in public would be a stupid idea so she went with something a bit more casual.  
“Finally… peace and quiet. I thought I would have to kill those two.” Nina said as she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.  
As Xiaoyu and Asuka got closer to the garage, they noticed a young blonde woman washing a black car. She wore a cropped yellow jacket and jean shorts that leaves a little to the imagination. She seemed too distracted to notice them approaching her.  
“Excuse me ma’am. We are looking for a Noctis. Have you seen him?” Xiaoyu said as she bowed her head with a smile to show respect to the young woman.  
“Yeah this guy has black hair… has some kinda crazy looking weapons.. supposedly some kind of Prince..” Asuka said putting a hand on her side  
The blonde woman wipes her hands as she chuckles from Asuka’s comments.  
“Why yes I do know a Noctis. Him and his boys are out right now probably hunting and doing some kind of tomfoolery. May I ask why though.. Oh!. Where are manners?!? My name is Cindy. Cindy Aurum and y'all are?” Cindy said in her southern accent.  
“Ling Xiaoyu!” Xiaoyu said in a cheerful tone as she extended her hand to shake Cindy’s hand.  
“Asuka Kazama.” Asuka said in a more laid back tone as she gave Cindy a fist bump instead of a hand shake.  
“Nice to meet y'all!.. who's that other woman out there?” Cindy said as she pointed in Nina's direction. Nina noticed Cindy but choose to look away towards the road and the open field to the left of her with a distasteful look on her face.  
“That's Nina. She's… not that social” Xiaoyu said scratching the side of her face feeling embarrassed.  
“That's ok. But anyways, Noctis should be back in awhile. You girls up for some food? I'm feeling a bit hungry right now. We can relax in the diner until he shows up.” Cindy said as she takes off her gloves she had on.  
“Yeah!” Xiaoyu and Asuka said at the same time with enthusiasm. The three of them chatted as they walked from the garage to the diner with Nina watching them every step of the way. Nina couldn't help but feel Xiaoyu and Asuka are too friendly to people. That could get them into trouble one day but why does she care? She's only here to do what supposed to do and nothing else matters. Let the girls do what they want. The less she hears their nonsense, the better.  
Fifteen minutes past and it seemed like it was a wasted trip until a noise could be coming up the street from where Nina was standing. As the noise gets louder, Nina can see four people running towards the Hammerhead laughing. Seemed like they was having fun. After more observation, Nina knew that was Noctis and his companions, Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto.  
“Hahahaha! I beat you guys! One of you have to pay my lunch now.” Prompto said as cheered from his victory running past the trailer and towards the diner where Xiaoyu, Asuka and Cindy was eating.  
“Yeah Yeah… I'll pay this time.” Gladiolus grunted as he walked not too far behind prompto wiping sweat off his forehead.  
“You... got... lucky, Prompto.” Noctis said as he was behind Gladiolus trying to catch his breath from running and laughing at the same time.  
“No need to be a sore loser, Noct.” Ignis said walking behind Noctis chucking at his comment. He suddenly stopped in his tracks and looks to his right as he sees Nina looking back at him with a stern look. Ignis looked back at her with the same face as thoughts started to clutter his mind.  
“Who is this woman? I never seen her in these parts before…. Hmmm well whoever she is… she looks like she means business. Better keep an eye for her just in case.” Ignis thought in his head as he stared at her and then walked to the diner to join his comrades.  
As he reached the inside of the diner, he saw Noctis and Prompto huddled up together talking in low voices. Ignis approached them to see what the conversation was about.  
“Noct! Who are these two new goddess with Cindy? I never seem them before!” Prompto said pointing at the Xiaoyu and Asuka who are chatting with Cindy at the corner of dinner.  
“I don't know man.. Let's go find out.. Be cool.. Yeah that's easier than done” Noctis said trying to calm Prompto down but realizing he needs to chill out himself. They approached the girls while Gladiolus was at the bar paying for the food for Prompto with a disgruntled look on his face. Ignis decided to stay in the background and observe from afar what Noctis and Prompto is trying to do.  
“Sup Cindy? Hope I'm not interrupting your conversation. Is the Regalia ready?” Noctis asked in a awkward way as he is kinda bad at talking to girl like prompto, who is standing next to him waving his hand trying to keep himself from turning red.  
“Oh yeah hun. She's been finished but lookie here. You have a couple of young ladies here to greet you from the tournament you going to join.  
“Seriously?!?” Noctis and Prompto said at the same time. Xiaoyu got up from her seat and bowed down to show her respect to royalty. She felt a bit nervous herself.  
“Ahh!..Prince Noctis!... nice to meet you! We would like to properly invite you to the seventh King of the Iron Fist tournament.. is it ok to call you that by the way?” Xiaoyu said looking up still bowed down.  
“You can call me Noctis. It's cool. The whole Prince thing hasn't settled in yet anyway.” Noctis said frantically moving his arms trying to be modest while turning red from embarrassment. Asuka got up from her seat, laughing at the shyness Noctis is displaying.  
“Hehehehe.. So modest there your highness. I like that!” Asuka said giving him a gentle punch to the shoulder. Noctis quietly chucked in response.  
“You know...Im his right hand man so you can call me like…. General Prompto!” Prompto said resting a hand on Noctis’s shoulder smiling. He couldn't let Noctis take all the attention especially when it comes to hot girls. Asuka blinked at Prompto for a second and chuckled.  
“So your name is Prompto huh? That's a pretty unique name. Nice to meet you as well General” Asuka said jokingly giving him a heartfelt smile.  
“The pleasure is all mines!” Prompto said giving the biggest cheesy smile ever while turning bright red.  
“Likewise!” Xiaoyu said bowing down and standing back up straight. “Oh! Noctis! There's one more person you have to meet. She's outside waiting for you. Follow me!” Xiaoyu said grabbing Noctis’s hands and pulling towards to door.  
“O-ok! turn down the gears a bit" Noctis said as he gets tugged by his hand. Prompto and Asuka follows behind them. Asuka seemed to be deep in thought as he observes Noctis. To her, it doesn't seem like Noctis is a big threat strength wise but looks can be deceiving. While Asuka was observing the competition, Prompto was walking next to her trying to figure out a conversation he can start with her. Her beautiful short brown hair, her gorgeous figure and her playful personality… he couldn't help but crush on her.  
“I'll clean up here. I'll see y'all later. Gladio! Be A sweetie and come help me would ya?” Cindy said as she waved her hand at Gladiolus, who was now having a chat with the cook about ramen noodles. He nodded at Cindy and went to go help her clear the table the girls was eating at.  
Ignis was still floating around in the background, eavesdropping on the conversation Noctis and Prompto had with the girls. That last past Xiaoyu said in particular caught his attention.  
“So they are here from that tournament Noctis has been invited to… that person Xiaoyu is talking about.. Does she mean that woman I saw outside a minute ago? Something about her doesn't sit right with me.” Ignis thought as he followed behind the group heading outside from a distance.  
Noctis and Xiaoyu was the first ones to Nina, who was now stood up from the hood of the car.  
“Noctis.. this is Nina Williams. She's a veteran in the tournament.” Xiaoyu said with a forced smile hoping Nina won't do anything to ignite an issue.  
“Nice to meet…” Noctis started to say until Nina raised her hand up to tell him to stop. A confused look started to appear on his face. Asuka and Prompto was next ones to make it to Nina. Prompto stopped walking just a few feet behind Asuka was standing and was instantly stunned by Nina’s beauty.  
“That blond ponytail… that beautiful dress… those sexy legs… that dominant body language... she's like the mother of all these goddess” Prompto thought lost in his fantasies.  
Ignis stood from a distance watching the event unfold, feeling himself getting angry from the disrespect Nina is already showing Noctis.  
“Unlike these girls here, I will give a dose of reality when it comes to this tournament you been invited to…. You will be up against people who are able to punch through solid stone, cyborgs who are built for dismantling humans like yourself, people who literally have the devil power inside of them and assassins like myself who prey on the weakness of others. You better come into this tournament with your mind, body and soul intact or you will be destroyed.” Nina said stepping up to Noctis’s face. Noctis can tell from the look on her face she isn't kidding. She had this unnerving aura around her that made Noctis flinch a bit. He clenched his teeth trying to fight back the thoughts of the possibly getting killed through this whole tournament. Prompto was frozen in place from hearing Nina’s words and had no words to say. Xiaoyu and Asuka was about to intervene until Ignis walked passed them and got in front of Nina’s face defending Noctis. He had enough of Nina’s cold hearted demeanor.  
“Ms. Williams is it? Noctis here is more than prepared for whatever gets thrown at his way. His training will prove it to you.” Ignis said giving the same stern looking Nina is giving him. The tension is so thick right now that you can literally cut it right now and Noctis, Prompto, Xiaoyu and Asuka can feel it.  
“For his sake… I hope you are right. ” Nina said with an arrogant huff. Her stomach started to rumble. All that waiting made her hungry and since she is here, she might as well eat.  
“Is the food good here, Specs?” Nina asked Ignis as she walked passed everyone towards the diner. Ignis pushes his glasses up and gave an annoyed huff in response to her name calling.  
“How about you go find out for yourself?” Ignis said grateful for Nina leaving his face. That could have turned ugly for everyone.  
“...I guess I will. Xiaoyu.. Asuka.. do whatever you want until than. I don't care what it is. We got time to spare. I need to refill the car anyway… maybe Cindy can assist me with that.” Nina said walking into the diner.  
“Well… that was something else.” Noctis said easing the tension of his body.  
“I'll say..” Ignis said easing up his body as well. “  
Xiaoyu and Asuka looked at each other and sighed. It is tough dealing with Nina and Noctis seen it first-hand.  
“I'm sorry you had to deal that. Ignis was your name right? Nice to meet you” Xiaoyu said with a smile.  
“Yeah! Thanks for stepping in dude.” Asuka said standing next to Xiaoyu, both of the nodding their head in approval.  
“It was my pleasure ladies.. now let's defuse this tension with some fun hmm? Prompto! Go set up some music in the trailer and let's take some pics!” Ignis said putting both of his hands on Noctis’s and Prompto’s shoulders.  
Prompto nodded his head and ran towards the trailer. Ignis gave a Noctis a reassuring smile as he left him alone with the girls so they can have some fun while they are there.  
“You have a set up here?” Asuka asked.  
“Yeah. We camp out here sometimes and chill until the next day. Wanna join us for awhile?” Noctis said as he puts both of his hands behind the back of his head waiting for the girls answer.  
Xiaoyu thought about it and turned to Asuka.  
“Well… Nina said it was gonna be awhile…” Xiaoyu said with a shrug.  
“Why the hell not! Let's kick it" Asuka said with a fist pump.  
The three of them started laughing as they made their way to the trailer. Today is the day for laughter and fun but not too far off… the day of the Tournament will come and friendships will be thrown on the window. It's best to enjoy the fun moments while you can….


End file.
